User blog:Joseph Barker/Recommended Re-write on Maho Girls PreCure
Greetings Fans everywhere while I was on Hall of Anime Fame a guy named Kragito Weibs posted Three ways to make Maho Tsukai Precure a Better Show (or at least Decent Show) so I decided to share it here, Enjoy. Hi everyone! I don't usually do such posts but because Maho Tsukai Precure has reached a low point for me as the things Toei did for this season make me scratch my head and wonder why the drastic change after the successful Go Princess series? Even before the finale end, my mind was already cracking and wondered what went wrong with this show and thanks to Internet personality, Masako X who did his own views on Dragonball Super. I came up with Three ways to make Maho Tsukai Precure a more better (or at least decent) show. All these ideas are my thoughts and suggestions so if you have better ideas than feel free to write down in the comments. No 1: Make Mirai and Riko to have opposite personalities. In the original, Mirai was your avenge 14 years old girl who somehow believe in magic thanks to her grandmother. Her character is the typical female lead who is friendly and helpful. But I will rather have Mirai be a non-believer of magic. Hear me out before you start typing in the comments. I will have Mirai to be an outgoing person like Nagisa who love the outdoor. Her grandmother tell her stories of magic however Mirai take it with a pinch of salt. But when she meet Riko for the first time, she couldn't believe the magic stuff at first. However Mirai is a helpful person and aided Riko when she arrived on Earth. (I will explain my changes about her in a moment) Let's said Mirai has the Diamond pendant with her all along as a form of good luck charm and when the two girls were being attacked by Batty for the first time, Mirai rushed in head on like Megumi and her courage awaken the Diamond pendant and she became Cure Miracle for the first time. Instead of using magic spells, Cure Miracle will be more of a melee fighter and infuse magic into her physical attacks. It will definitely caught Batty off guard as magicians in general are more defensive and chant spells from far. Throughout the series, Mirai will be taken to see the Magic world but her attitude is more outgoing. She doesn't really fit in however her fighting style will be a match with any magicians since no one can predict how she battle with melee combat. For Riko, I will give her a more logical reason to come to Earth. In the original, Riko came to Earth to find the Emerald Linkle to make her a better magician and to be on par with Rizu. That's a very selfish desire which I don't understand why her Diamond pendent will make her worthy to be a Precure. Let me rewrite her back story: In this version, Riko and Rizu are students in the Magic school. Rizu is an elite who is loved by her peers and teachers. However Riko is not talented and is a laughing stock in school. Maybe Rizu was involved in some magic spell that went wrong (Due to the Dark Magicians tampering it or Riko's fault) that either got her injured, turned evil or even in a coma. Then Riko wanting to save Rizu, heard about the Linkle Emerald that can grant her wish. Riko also learn about how the Legendary Magician Precures are needed to find the Linkle Emerald and her Diamond pendant led her to Earth to meet Mirai. Riko will be more defensive and cool-headed since she used more magic based attacks. Her character will be similar to her original version in which she tried to use magic to solve her all problems but later realised it make matters worse and Mirai had to teach her that magic is not Omnipotent. Because Mirai is more hot headed, she will butt head with Riko in the initial stages but soon learn they need to work together and later respect each other's character. No 2: Give the villains (and heroes) more things to do. For this season, Toei dropped to use human victims as the monster of the week but rather using immaterial objects to become the Yokubal. However this lacked any tension as the girls could easily take out the monsters without any consequences. I know this season is also about finding the Linkle stones unlike Go Princess which is taking people's dreams away. Maybe the Dark Magicians are looking for people or objects that possess the Linkle stones that is placed secretly in various people which represents the characteristics of the stones like Ruby represents Lifeforce, Passion and Courage or Aquamarine represents Peace, Communication and Empowerment. It will definitely make a more interesting story rather than searching blindly for the various stones. Make Yamoh or Oruba have their own agenda as they might be seen as weakling in front of the generals but secretly plotting to take over their leaders to prove how superior they are. Oruba did something similar but failed short since he was double crossed by a crafty spider lady and a tough turtle. Dokuroxy should have a more proactive role since he spent the whole time sitting in his throne and giving non verbal commands through Yamoh. Let the battle between Dokuroxy and the Headmaster be more personal since the Headmaster knew it was Kushi all along before the girls stepped in to help. For Desumast will be probably the same as Dokuroxy as he doesn't do anything to let the viewers know what his motives was. We could have Dokuroxy reporting to Desumast as a higher up and when Desumast was defeated, he decided to escalate his plans (since he is struck in space) and ordered his generals to aggressively find the Linkle Emerald or some plot device to break him out in space. No 3: The Supporting Characters and the Environment. First, Morufun. I will have Morufun to be own by Riko instead of Mirai. Morufun was a gift by Rizu and somehow Rizu was able to send some magic to bring Morufun to life before her "accident" Morufun will have a bossy personality like an older sister but she meant well to Riko. Instead having Jun, Kei and Emily as the only magic students, I will have a class of different characters for Riko and Mirai to interact. We could have a Female classmate who is the typical Ojou Sama who looked down at Riko and Mirai. The smart but shy student, the occult fanboy or fangirl, the cool and handsome Sempai and so on... If Mirai is to become a student in the Magic School, the time flow works differently from Earth. For example, a week in the Magic world is only five minutes on Earth. Otherwise it will be hard for Mirai to explain to her parents on how she spent a week in the Magic World in real time. The headmaster will be more of a lead authority in Magic and he should have a human assistant (Maybe a human Kathy) who can be Mirai and Riko's personal instructor on Magic Combat. The headmaster will still have his cool attitude but when things get tough, he can fight the villains in equal ground. Furthermore, the magic school should have it's own security if it detect any evil forces approaching. (In the original, the villains just come and go to the Magic School like a hotel which is a bad idea) We could also have Riko struck on Earth for the first half and she resort to using magic for every problems. Mirai will have to come up with a lame excuse every time Riko make a blunder which will deftienly be more interesting. After that, the two girls travel to the Magic World and Mirai become the comic relief as she can't believe the things she saw in the Magic World. I know there are so many ways to improve this series but unfortunately, the series has ended with a sour taste for me. I know I never mention about Kotoha since that require an amount of rewriting to make her character likable in which I can't think at this time around. Anyone want to try rewriting Kotoha to make her likable? That's my three ways to make Maho Tsukai Precure a better or at least a decent show to watch. If you have any suggestions or thoughts, just write in the comments and until then, see you in the next post! I must agree with Kragito Weibs with this season, This season get's so Batshit, It's kinda hard for me to say that this is for a Stable mind and most of the People in No Magic World are all idiot's and the People in Magic World Ass-holes, Mirai, Liko and even Kotoha, ARE THE ONLY COMPITENT PEOPLE IN THIS ANIME, Plus the Villains are morons, and I'm a little disappointed how the Headmaster was another Blue that becomes a Dumbledore look a like when he loses some of his magic, Personally if I was writing this season as a Cash-in for the Harry Potter Franchise, I'd have the Headmaster turn out to be Harry himself who wanted to make a country for magical folk to live, Plus I know Hermione Granger would make a more suitable Head-Teacher then what we got with Kyoto (God a hate Kyoto) Love you forever Emma Watson, But that's just me. Category:Blog posts